Only Needed
by Dasdeke
Summary: [NaruSaku][Anti SasuSaku][Rated M for implied]I'm only needed when...


_**O**_** Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. AKA I don't own Naruto!!**

_**Only needed**_

It's dark when she comes over. Often times the lights of Konoha have long dimmed, and the town is asleep. She isn't though.

Something prevents her from sleeping; something keeps her up though those long nights. So she tosses, she turns, and she ruffles the sleep of her bedmate. She disturbs him, and that is something that isn't allowed. He silently tells her to leave the bed till she settles down, dismissing her presence as he rolls over on his side.

He'll never know how much that hurts her, how much pain that causes her. He doesn't comfort her; he doesn't ask her what's wrong. Simply he tells her to get herself together and come back when she's ready to sleep.

So she sits in the darkness, her long pale legs dangling from the porch. The stillness of the night might be calming to some. She doesn't feel that way. It's empty, like her life. She needs fulfillment, to feel held, to be close to another. Heat, body heat, its craved, thirsted for. Her lusty emotions, urge her that this needs to be acted on.

So that's why she finds herself at my door. It's a dance we've been though before. Chatter, chit chat, it's just a game we go though every time. Really it's about our needs, our desires.

She needs to escape from her life. From an empty home, a loveless marriage she's trapped in, to feel something. She acted to quickly, held on to childish emotions for too long. The chance she had escaped her. She missed a chance to feel loved, truly madly, and deeply. To be cherished, to find herself at a side of a man that cared.

That aura of mystery that surrounded the man she married dulled. The curtain was pulled back to reveal all the faults. He wasn't shy, he was stoic and uncaring. Once consumed with rage, there was only regret. Regret that it wasn't him that did the deed. He was too weak. He wasn't strong enough again, despite his betrayals, despite his training, despite the blackness that he submitted his mind and soul to. Through all this he came out with nothing but a damaged soul, and hollow existence. The only thing left was to populate the clan.

Yet she stays with him, but she comes to me. Comes to me with her needs, her dreams her desires. It's not purely physical. I'd like to fool myself with that, as we do talk. Yet we end up in the same position, her arms around me and screaming out my name. Its thenI know I'm just lying to myself.

Why do I do it? Because she is all I've ever wanted in a woman. She bends herself to my needs, and I bend to hers. Because a childhood crust kept close to my heart allows it. Because it's the only way I'll ever have her.

All I want her to be happy, even it's only for those evenings that she joins me in my bed. Now I know I'm being used. If I have to suffer this abuse for her, I'll plunge forward. I do just that, many many times over. The flicker of demon that resides in me, whispers all these dirty things to me as this happens.

"_**Seems the Uchiha brat isn't taking care of things, good thing she has us eh human" **_

I push these thoughts back, and focus on the task at hand, eagerly focusing at that. Her body is amazing; it's a wonder why he doesn't notice this. How can he not see the good thing in front of him? He just pushes it aside, and leaves me to clean up the mess that is her mind, body and spirit.

After all of this, the morning comes. She's gone again, leaving only her lingering scent. The animal in me growls, and my heart breaks anew. The scent of the deeds we've done mixes with the scent of cherry blossoms, how bitter sweet.

I need her, I love her, and I'll take her anyway I can have her. I'm only needed for tonight, and I wait for the next time I'm needed.

**Author's notes: Done off the fly, as I'm moody. Love it or hate, comments are nice. If you didn't figure it out, Sakura's married to Sasuke. She's not happy in the marriage, so she comes see Naruto when she needs a fix. I guess I borrowed a few elements, but not scenes from few fics. If you want this removed, just send me a mail and I'll remove it.**

**I'll be working on Summer this week, as I'm trying to stay a few steps ahead of the Manga.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
